Demons
by xharrypotter
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, Ginny's dating Dean. Dean proposes, what does Harry do? Rated because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, if I did i'd be on a private boat not a struggling secondary school student

A/N - I'm putting this up for experimental purposes, if it gets good reviews/responses then I'll carry it on. If not i'll delete the whole thing

31st July

Ginny Weasley sighed as she looked into the crackling fire of the Burrow's warm fireplace. She still had the nightmares, of when she was in her first year and Tom Riddle was controlling her dreams, fears and actions. She willed for the boy to be there for her as he once was, but he hadn't been seen since that late summer night.

_12:00am, 1__st__ July, 1997_

_It was late at night. The Burrow was unusually silent. Suddenly agonizing, painful screams filled the eerie silence. No one stirred apart from a teenage boy who was sitting by the window in the attic, his knee's pulled up to his chest protectively watching over his best friend. He had silent tears pouring down his own face as he battled his own demons that came out at night. As he heard the screams filling the silent night, he dashed out of his shared room and followed the screams to Ginerva Weasley's room. He shook the distressed girl awake in blind panic._

'_Dean?' she mumbled. 'I love you, please stay,'_

_Harry recoiled in horror and ran out of the open door and clattered down the rickety stairs. _

_After sliding out his wand, Harry mumbled 'Alohomora' to the front door. He shot out of the door and into the dark night. That morning his belongings and all trace of himself had disappeared._

There was a knock on the door jerking Ginny out of the trance she was in. She ran to the door eagerly hoping the knock was someone who she hadn't seen in months. As she opened the door, she could see a flash of dark skin and she felt her smile sink slightly. As she realized what was happening, she plastered on a smile and ushered Dean Thomas, her boyfriend into the warm atmospheric Burrow. He took a seat in an old armchair, no _Harry's _armchair and beckoned her over. She obediently sat on his lap and let him take control.

'I love you so much Ginerva Weasley,' he whispered while running his hands through Ginny's thick auburn hair.

'I love you too, ever so much,' she replied robotically.

'Ginny, I know it's a bit early but…I have finished Hogwarts and you've only got a year left,' Dean whispered.

'Yes?' Ginny replied her heart beating faster as anxiety took over.

'I love you ever so much Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?' he asked blushing slightly.

'Wh-what, I can't!' Ginny whispered furiously.

'Why not?' Dean asked raising his voice slightly.

Stammering Ginny started, 'I- I don't know, I just don't…'

'Then forget it, FORGET US,' Dean yelled, furious now.

'Ok,' a feeble whisper came from a corner of the room.

'What?' Dean questioned her with a furious look.

'I-I'll marry you, I lo-love you Dean I don't know what I was think-thinking,' Ginny replied her heart sinking.

'That's what I would like to hear!' Dean replied enthusiastically.

_Meanwhile a thin dark shadow was slumped in the garden, leaning against the strong walls of the place he once called home. Harry's shoulders shook with sobs. _

'_What have I done?' he thought. 'Why does everyone I love always leave me? If I can't spend my life with Ginny I might as well not live. I can't see her with him,'_

_The Burrow's back door was opening as Ginny and Dean tumbled out, kissing each other furiously. Ginny opened an eye and saw a skinny shadow in the corner of the garden. Focusing her eyes she realized who and what the 'shadow' was. _

_Tearing her lips away from Dean she yelled 'HARRY!' and started running towards the shadow._

_She was too late, Harry had already apparated away, to a place unknown to her._

Harrys shoulders shook with sobs as he entered 12 Grimmauld Place. He made a beeline to Sirius' room.

'Master…' Kreacher began as he met Harry on the way up the stairs.

'Not now Kreacher,' Harry replied gruffly and slammed Sirius' door shut.

_One year later (30__th__ July)_

It was the day before the wedding. Emotions were running high. Harry hadn't been seen by anyone since that late afternoon at the Burrow. Ginny was lying on the couch thinking about how different life would be if she hadn't made that stupid mistake a year and a half back. She loved Dean, a lot but not in 'that' way and she was making the most ridiculous mistake since the Chamber in her second year. Marrying a man she didn't love, on the man she loved birthday.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ginny rose immediately and went to open it. As she opened the door she saw a man, with dull green eyes framed with gold-rimmed glasses and short, messy raven hair standing at her doorstep.

'Harry,' Ginny breathed.

'Ginny,' he nodded curtly. 'I've heard that you're getting married tomorrow, wouldn't want to ruin the wedding would we,' he said in a smooth tone with no emotion.

Ginny blinked back a few tears, which were beginning to form in her chocolate brown eyes.

'Why did you come back?' she asked her voice wavering with uncertainty.

'Should I leave?' he asked looking straight past her.

'No, I didn't mean it like that,' she replied her heart beating faster by the second. 'It's just that, no-one had seen you in quite a while, we didn't think you were going to come back Harry,'

'Well, you were obviously wrong about that, I'm glad to know you had already forgotten about me,' he replied blinking furiously.

'Oh Gods, he's going to cry,' Ginny thought.

**A/N - I WILL CARRY THIS ON I JUST WANT TO SEE THE RESPONSE**


End file.
